Jinxed Archer
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: TT/YJ x-over AU Jinx had the opportunity to rid herself of magic, and she took it and disappeared, Wally blamed himself. Now his new team has a new Archer whose attitude reminds him of his old girlfriend, but never would he have imagine it was really her. Timeline: Teen Titans happened first, then YJ happened.
1. Of Bank Roberies and Sisters

I don't own Young Justice or Teen Teen Titans. Both belong to Warner Bros, DC comics, etc.

I only own this idea and plot

Full Summary: TT/YJ x-over AU Jinx had the opportunity to rid herself of magic, and she took it and disappeared, Wally blamed himself. Now his new team has a new Archer whose attitude reminds him of his old girlfriend, but never would he have imagine it was really her.

Wally, Roy, and Dick left the Titans to work with their old mentors, Garth took on a new name and continued being part of Titans East. Aqualad took on a new apprentice named Kaulder, the new Aqualad. But they were still being treated like kids, so they went rouge and saved Superboy.

Jinx got rid of her powers to move back to Gotham and take care of her disabled mother, but took on Archery, an old hobby of hers, and became a new hero, with no obvious ties to villiany.

* * *

Within a bank somewhere in a city near the West Coast, a group of burglars stood, holding everyone in the bank hostage as they collected money from the safe. Sirens were in the distance but the police hadn't shown up yet.

Just as the leader opened an emergency exit and told his crew to "Hurry up!" An unnatural silhouette with what appeared to be horns appeared in the entrance of the bank. The midday sun shining through blocking the figure from view.

"Where do you think you're going?" The figure coolly asked with a feminine voice, surprising and scaring both the bank robbers and the hostages.

"You don't look like a cop, what are you, some kinda wanna be hero?" The leader of the bank robbers asked with a rude tone of voice.

"I'm not a wanna be anything. What I am…" the figure walked further into the bank and revealed herself to be a pink haired and eyed, gray skinned young woman dressed in what appeared to be a witch's costume.

"Is a _Jinx_!"

As the newly arrived hero rushed forwards and began to fight with the bad guys, the hostages watched on in fear, worry and hope, unsure if they were being rescued, or if their savior was just another villain come to take over and take the money form the robbers for themselves.

"Is that Jinx?" asked the hushed voice of a hostage

"Who?" another answered

"Jinx, the super villain, from Jump city."

"I thought the Teen Titans captured her gang, the Hive 5, it was on the news."

"Dunno, maybe she escaped?"

"Well the Teen Titans are just a bunch of kids, can't expect too much of them.."

"Oh my, what is she going to do with _us_ when she's done with them?"

"Maybe this is our lucky day and she's really a good guy?"

"No way, a zebra can't change their stripes, once a villain, always a villain."

Amidst this quiet discussion amongst the hostages, Jinx attacked the bank robbers, jinxing the bags of money so that they opened and spilled everywhere. Tripping a few of them, and jinxing the emergency exit shut, she faced off with the leader, a tall greasy man with a ski mask on, who eyed her appreciatively and said "So, a supervillain, eh? Don't get too many of those round these parts, you want in, _huh_? Name your price." "I'm no villain, not anymore. And my price is you behind bars!"

"Go ahead and try it, Girlie. I've fought men twice your size, a little girl like you is no problem."

"Don't sound too cocky, you've never had to fight _me_ before."

She made quick work of him from there. A low kick to knock him over, then a blast of pink magic to knock him out. From there she hit the remaining crooks and then proceeded to tie the crew up.

"W-what now?" a scared teller turned to the pinkette and asked, causing the girl to frown.

"Now they go to prison, the cops will be here any minute…"

As she stepped towards the door, and elderly women cried and pushed her purse towards the heroine, crying out "Take it, just please don't kill me!"

"What? Listen Lady, I don't _want_ your purse, I'm one of the good guys, didn't you notice the way I just **took down** the people _robbing_ this bank, not to mention holding you _hostage_?"

"B-But aren't you **Jinx** , the super villain?" A guy asked from next to the old lady.

Jinx sighed and shock her head, responding "No, I am Jinx, but I've changed, I'm a hero now, and I've been cleared of all my previous crimes."

"Yeah right, she's just telling us that so we'll lower our guard, and then she'll, she'll, she'll do something!" Stammered another hostage.

Jinx rubbed her eyes in annoyance before saying: "Look, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, the point is that you're all free to go; but if I were you I'd still stay and wait for the paramedics to show up, just in case." At this she strutted out of the bank to wait for the police. When they arrived she approached them.

"Finally, you're here! What took you so long?"

A policemen frowned at her, and shouted through a (Unneeded) megaphone "Freeze, don't make another move!"

"What... Excuse me? Freeze? I'm not the bad guy, the bad guys are inside! I stopped them and even tied them up for you!"

"Yeah right, you don't look like a hero."

"Well I am one, the names Jinx!"

"Hah, do you think I was born yesterday? I've seen you and your little friends on the news, Hive 5, right? You're a criminal."

"No, I _was_ a criminal. I'm not one anymore, I've changed, and have already been exonerated for all my past crimes." Jinx shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah right, stand still, you're under arrest until we can prove your story."

Jinxed sighed in annoyance, but complied, deciding that it would look better for her if she did, ignoring the temptation to fight, or to do a flip to avoid the cops and run off.

An officer eyed her warily, asking a brother-in-arms "Uh, can't she get out of these? We didn't come prepared for metas…" he gestured to the handcuffs worriedly, however the other officer merely shrugged, stating "Well, we gotta do the best we can to keep her subdued, till the boss tells us what to do, or calls in the big guns to handle it."

"Don't worry, I won't try to escape, I'm a law abiding citizen now, I won't try to run." However her statement did little to quell the officer's fears, as he walked over and timidly asked her to place her arms behind her back, reading Jinx her rights before placing her in a squad car.

Soon enough she was joined in the car by a few of the bank robbers, the others being placed in other squad cars to be brought to the precinct for processing.

"Fancy seeing you here, mind tellin' us what you're in for, Pinkie?" One of the criminals, a man in his thirties who stunk of cigars and alcohol, asked.

"It's just a misunderstanding, I'll be out of here in no time. You, on the other hand…" She proudly responds, narrowing her eyes at the smelly man under arrest, before turning to watch the officer she had first spoken to, as he called what must have been his superiors. He appeared to be in an argument with the person on the other end of the line for a few minutes, before finally slamming on a button on his phone, presumably hanging up, and storming over to the car, ripping the door open and saying "Get Out Girly, turns out your story checks out, but I'm watching you." At this she stood up and walked out of the car, the officer who had originally handcuffed her swiftly removing the handcuffs and apologizing.

She was about to leave the scene when a female cop stopped her, smiling and saying "Thanks, we don't get many Superheroes around here, but we are appreciative for what you did, it would've taken us a lot longer to get them had you not shown up, and people could've gotten hurt. Just ignore what the captain says."

Jinx was surprised and blinked in surprise, before saying "Um, you're welcome. Bye!"

She jumped and used a grappling hook to get to the roof of a nearby building so that she could finish up patrol and go home.

* * *

Jinx arrived at her and Kid Flash's temporary hideout and sighed in relief. The hideout was technically a secret safe house usually used by the Titans, which Robin had given her and the speedster permission to use as a base of operations until they found something better or choose a different locale to protect.

It had been a long day of fighting criminal's on her own, since the Flash had needed Kid Flash's help, and it was taking some time to get used to, even with Kid's constant check-ins via their Titans Communicators.

Usually, he would have been at her side at all times, both because of their relationship and partnership, and because the other Titans were still slightly weary of her.

However, as of late, The Flash, whom Kid Flash had barely spoken to in over a year until recently, had been asking for Kid's help at least once a week.

Jinx wasn't sure if it was because Kid's former mentor really needed his help, or if he was just trying to reach out to Kid Flash, and really, she wasn't so sure she cared.

She knew she should be happy for Kid, but she missed the speedster when he wasn't there, and not to mention she was still tempted sometimes to go back to the Hive Five, to go back to being evil. She especially felt that way on days like this, when she was lonely, and the repetitive task of going on patrol, taking down the same old "B-Villains" and then returning to her and Kid Flash's base of operations to sit there and miss the old days where she at least had her old idiotic teammates to keep her company. It wasn't too bad when Kid Flash was there since his company was both amazing and irritating enough to keep her mind occupied.

Jinx pulled her hair bands off angrily her hair falling so that it laid flat and ran down her back. She tossed them on the ground and walked over to the couch, throwing herself down onto the furniture and jinxing the remote to turn on the TV.

Suddenly a chilling and strangely familiar voice spoke out from behind her, sounding amused. "Well someone's angry? Did your little hero **boyfriend** finally leave you?"

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and _how_ did you find me?" Jinx called out in a panic as she looked into the dark shadows that normally were the kitchen area of the base, wishing she has thought to turn on all the lights when she came in.

"Oh, I'm offended, you really don't recognize me, baby sis? It really can't have been that long since father sent you away to that school to learn how to use those powers, right?" Here the sly voice that had been speaking gained a body as a tall, slender girl, no _women_ in green with black hair and an ivory, grinning mask stepped out of the shadows. "Although we **both** know how _that_ turned out."

"J- _Cheshire_ , how?! Last I checked you were still frozen in Paris after the brotherhood... No, you can't be here! This can't be real! You're still frozen. _Jade_ is still frozen, so this is either in my head or- No…" Jinx cut herself off, tied between being in shock and being confused.

"Oh, but I am real, baby sis. Dear old Pops needed my help with something, so he broke me out, and here I am."

"Dad sent you, didn't he? Well, you can tell him I've found a new family now with the Titans, and with Kid Flash, I'm not coming back."

"Dad didn't send me, he's given up on you, you're just a disappointment in his eyes. A pity, really, he and mom had _such_ high hopes when you developed your powers. We could've been so much more with you there." Cheshire had removed her mask at this point and was smirking at the pink haired witch.

"Don't talk about Mom! It's because of _Dad_ that she's dead! He killed her!" Jinx's pink eyes were glowing by now.

"Sis, I thought by now you knew that in our family it's every girl for herself, we can't rely on others. Besides, who told you she was dead? Is that why you've never visited her in prison?" Still smirking the raven haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"W-what are you talking about?! Brother Blood _told_ me she was dead. That Sportsmaster took the fall and let her get captured and that her injuries were too serious, that she d-died in police custody."

"Is that why you didn't come back? When we heard H.I.V.E. had been shut down, we figured you'd come home, but you didn't. And then you showed up with Kid Flash to fight with the Titans."

"Mom's _not_ dead? So _Dad_ just let her be captured and take the fall? Ha, good thing I didn't come back. At least here with the Titans, I **know** they won't abandon me."

"Oh, but isn't that just what they've done? Clearly they don't trust you enough since you're not living up in their _fancy_ tower, instead, they just have you living you're in the middle of nowhere in this crummy hole. They don't trust you, and where is your precious Kid Flash?" Cheshire questioned.

"No, Kid and I _choose_ to live here, this way we can handle trouble in places outside of Jump city. The Titans do trust me, if I wanted to I could live in the T-Tower or with Titans East, but I- _we're_ happy here. Kid is just dealing with something with the Flash, he'll be home soon, and if you're still here when he gets back he'll give you a ride to the nearest prison, _Cheshire!_ " Jinx was trying to stay strong because Kid _would_ be back soon, he had to, and hopefully he wouldn't figure out why Jade was here, she had already worked so hard to gain his trust, she couldn't lose it.

"Don't worry about me, sis. I'm only here to check on my little sister, and give her a long overdue birthday present."

"What could _you_ have that I could possibly want?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you know... The key to being normal again…"

"What is that supposed to mean? Look, if you came here just to rub the fact that you're normal and I'm not, don't bother." Jinx's eyes were narrowing now.

"Heh, I'm sure you miss being you, and you're probably too scared to tell your boyfriend that this isn't how you've always looked…"

"What's it to you? We both know it's too late for me, I'm bad luck now and there's no going back. At least now I get to do _good_ with my bad luck."

"But what if you could go back? What if you could get rid of your luck, and your looks, and just go back to being my _blonde_ sister?"

"If you only came here to talk about the impossible, then would you mind leaving, since I've already tried everything. I can't dye my hair, the pink bleeds through, and I can't put a wig on because my hair spikes through it. And don't even get me started on my skin… I can't tan, and makeup barely helps to cover up the gray skin. Not to mention my eyes, my magic reacts badly with contacts, and pink cat-eyes aren't exactly normal."

"But you can get rid of it all, with this." Here Jade held up an amulet with strange runes on it, and a pink crystal encased in the center.

"What is it?"

"The solution. It will block your powers, and you'll look normal again, you can be _Artemis_ again-"

 _ **"Don't use that name!"**_

"But, Sweetie, it's who you are, who you were. Eventually, that redheaded idiot will get tired of you, when he does, put it on, come home… You know, mom's getting out soon, I'm sure she'll forgive you for not visiting." Jade threw the necklace at Jinx, causing Jinx to vault herself over the couch to catch it, before realizing that Jade was gone.

"Well, that was… Weird." Jinx got up, dusted herself off, and pocketed the necklace for later.

Suddenly she felt a breeze before finding herself in the arms of a certain speedster, who grinned at her before kissing her.

"Hey Slowpoke, miss me? By the way, why'd you leave the front door open, is something wrong?" Jinx was captivated by the caring and concerned look on Kid Flash's face, and merely shook her head, saying "No, now that you're back, everything's fine." Jinx hugged Kid Flash without another word, feeling relieved now that he was back.

* * *

This is something I've been thinking about for a while now, and I've been working on it off and on since season 2 first came out. I was partially inspired by the scene where Artemis looked in the mirror when she was Tigress. I have a picture of that scene but where she sees Jinx instead floating around somewhere, but I'm not sure I wanna show that here... cause I was a horrible drawer back then and it sucks... but I have a better pic to use here...

Oh, and thanks to everyone from the Young Justice community (the old one and the new YOUNG JUSTICE one) on Google+ for your support


	2. Of Breakfasts, News shows, and truths

Hey, here's chapter 2. It took me awhile, and it wasn't beta read, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties included in this story, such as Teen Titans, or Young Justice. I only own this idea.

* * *

It was two days after the incident with Cheshire and the bank robbery, and things were peaceful. Kid Flash had visited the police station the day before to have a "talk" with them about how they had treated _his_ Jinx, and told her that they had promised it wouldn't happen again. Not that Jinx believed the police officers, but it was definitely sweet for Kid to try.

She awoke to the scent of bacon and the sizzling of a pan. She was momentarily confused by it all until she remembered that she was with Kid Flash, not her old team and that this was actually normal with him. (Not that she still wasn't slightly concerned that he wasn't going to burn down the kitchen)

She got dressed at a moderate pace, looking forwards to food but taking her time as it was such a commodity as a villain or a hero to not be in a rush. When she came out into the kitchen she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kid **Dork** stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, with a "Kiss the Cook" apron on. A quick look at the table revealing eggs, bacon, and toast all on platters, as well as two sets of silverware, two plates, two empty cups, and one pitcher of juice.

She could barely speak through her laughter at the sight of her boyfriend cooking and wearing that apron and asked: "Wh-What are you -haha- wearing?"

"Hey! I happen to think I look _amazing_ with this on, thank you very much!"

"Please, as much as I like you, that apron just looks silly on you, and it clashes with your uniform."

He finished the pancakes and walked over to the table with several pancakes on a plate, placing them in the middle of the table with the rest of the food before speaking. "Babe, I'm hurt. How could you say such a thing… but if you feel that way, I could just take the uniform _off_."

"W-what… are you suggesting that…. we… I mean… you're really amazing and hot but we've only been together for a few months and-" She was shushed with a finger on her lips, as Kid Flash gave her a concerned look from across the table and sincerely said.

"Jinx, that's not what I meant at all. I was just suggesting that I could change into normal clothes, you know, civilian clothes."

"Oh… good… Wait, what? I don't know your secret identity, isn't it risky for you to wear regular clothes around me?"

"What's risky about it? We're _dating_ , Jinx. We should know each other's _real_ names."

"Isn't that kind of a big step, I mean I could be wrong, but Robin's been leading the Titans for years, and they _still_ don't know his real name."

"Yeah, but that's different, their teammates, not… not significant others. Besides, Rob's always been secretive. Bat and all."

"Still, Kid, don't you have people you care about… like, parents? Wouldn't people knowing put them in danger?" She missed how his eyes darkened at the word 'parents', too distracted by her own feet.

"Jinxy, I _really_ care about you. A lot. You don't have to worry, I **trust** you. You won't tell anyone who I am, and no one else will know. Ok?"

"Kid, I'm still not sure-" Jinx was cut off by a swift hug from the speedster who held her close for almost a minute, which to a speedster was probably an hour, before pulling away but still holding onto her arms gently before asking once more.

"Jinx, please. You don't have to tell me who you are, but I really want to tell you who I am." He looked down at her with sincere blue eyes, and she sighed, giving in. "Ok, go ahead. Pff-" she was cut off by an excited kiss from Kid Flash, and the first thing she saw when they pulled apart was his eyes. He looked so excited and happy, like a kid on Christmas morning. She almost felt bad for nearly denying him that happiness.

With a _wosh_ Kid Flash disappeared, a full minute later a **green** eyed boy with messy red hair replacing her **blue** eyed speedster. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with a red plaid unbuttoned shirt over it.

Jinx wasn't sure how to respond for a moment before exclaiming "You, your eyes, they're _green_. How?" She hadn't expected that much of a change. Sure, she had once had gray eyes and blonde hair, but that was so long ago, and it wasn't like she could just take off a uniform to get them back.

"Oh, that? Yeah… you're gonna think I'm lame, but I wear contacts to keep dirt out of my eyes when I'm running."

This didn't even faze the pinkett as she responded: "But Kid, why blue?"

"About that… There are some people that might go looking for me, so I figured that if I wore colored contacts they'd be less likely to figure out it's me. Oh, and it's Wally by the way. Wally West." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he told her this.

"Oh. Wally… Um. Ok. Wait, what? _Why_ are people looking for you?" At this Jinx crossed her arms and frowned at him, waiting for an answer.

"Uh… well, you see… I'm well… I'm a runaway."

"Seriously? But you're so… perfect. What could _you_ possibly have to run from?"

"Awww, you think I'm perfect." "Get back on track, Kid Idiot." "Hey!" "Fine, get back on track, _Wally_." "Ok, Jinxy…" "Wally!"

"Ok, ok. So here's the thing. My, uh, dad used to abuse me, and my mom just kinda watched… the only good things in my life were my Aunt and Uncle, science, and well, the Flash. Then one day, when I was visiting my uncle's house. I found a journal in his closet. It revealed that he was… the Flash. My hero."

"Wow, Kid- I mean, Wally."

"I'm not done yet. So, I confronted him, told him that I knew, asked him to make me his sidekick. Even suggested that I move in with him and my Aunt for 'convenience'. He completely shut me down, said that that wouldn't work because I wasn't a speedster, and because my parents would "miss me too much" if I lived with him and Aunt I- my aunt, that is. I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me, he thought I was just making things up, that I was just so determined to live with my Idol."

"That's… horrible, but then how did…" Jinx trailed off as she reached over to grab Wally's hand. Wally smiled at her, his eyes still sad as he replied to her.

"I was just about to get to that. So I stole my uncle's notes, and using my chemistry set, combined with some things I uh, stole, from his lab… he's a CSI, by the way… I recreated the experiment that gave him his powers in my parent's garage. And the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital covered in bandages from extreme burns caused by the lightning. My uncle was there, and he looked so… disappointed. He told me that I could have killed myself. And how scared he and my aunt were, they thought I wouldn't make it. He told me that it didn't work and that he was upset that I'd go so far just to become his sidekick. He didn't get it. I didn't do it just to be his sidekick, I did it to get away from my parents, I figured it was my chance, I'd get powers, and then Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris would let me live with them…"

He began to cry and Jinx nearly threw herself out of her seat, as she rushed to Kid Flash's side to hug him, trying to soothe the crying speedster.

"Thanks… Um… anyways. When I got out of the hospital, it turned out I really did have powers. So he agreed to let me be his sidekick. But not to let me live with him. My uh, parents… they thought I was a freak. They hated me for it, for ruining the garage, for causing a scene, for going to the hospital with burns, and for what I was. They were both extra cruel after that, especially my father, who began to hurt me more often, and… worse. Then, they started starving me… I tried to get help, but Uncle B wouldn't listen to me… and then I heard that Robin had run away after a fight with Batman, and I figured, if he could do it, then so could I."

Jinx gently rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him, as Wally cried onto her shoulder.

"Anyways, I figured I'd wear blue contacts so if the police started looking for Wally West, they wouldn't connect him to Kid Flash. My parents probably wouldn't tell them, since they're too embarrassed to admit to having a "freak" as a son."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad… Kid Flash, Wally, you are not, in any way, a freak. If anyone's a freak, it's me." By now Jinx was sitting on Wally's lap, looking up at him fondly.

"By the way… you never did tell me _your_ real name, Jinx." Wally looked down at her curiously.

She sighed "Don't. Don't even get me started on that. The person I used to be is dead. I can't go back and there's no reason to bring it up. My name, my _only_ name. Is Jinx."

Wally frowned, but nodded, deciding not to push the question. After a little bit, Jinx returned to her seat, and they ate their now cold breakfasts in silence.

* * *

After breakfast, they moved to what counted as the "living room" of the hideout.

Wally turned the TV on, asking Jinx "What should we watch?"

"How about history channel?"

"Are you sure? Because I was thinking the science channel."

"You always watch the science channel."

"Because I love science, and besides you always watch the history channel."

"I Do Not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should just watch the news."

"Alright…"

Jinx grabbed the remote, which was sitting between them on the couch, and put on the local news. To their surprise, the anchorwoman was gesturing to the screen behind her, which contained a grainy photograph of Jinx fighting the bank robbers the day before.

"Still confirmation from the police on the identity of the mysterious pink-haired Metahuman seen stopping a bank robbery downtown yesterday. However, witnesses of the attempted crime claim her not to be a hero, but rather the super villain Jinx best known for leading the Hive Five gang in Jump City. There has been no confirmation on this, and our sources have confirmed that the Hive Five are still in custody after an international incident in Paris a few months ago. Have they escaped? Or has their leader gone rogue? Or is this all a case of mistaken identity?"

Wally rolled his eyes before asking "Mind if I change it to the national news?" Causing Jinx to sigh and hand him the remote, muttering "Please" as he took the remote from her hand and put on a different news station, this one showing a blond haired news anchor.

"In other news, The Flash was seen yet again with his sidekick yesterday, something that has been more frequent for the first time in over a year after Kid Flash, apparently, went solo. Our sister station in Central City managed to get a few words from the Flash on the matter:"

Here the camera feed changed to show a red-haired woman standing in front of a partially burned down building. "Iris West-Allen at the scene of a fire downtown Central City, which was just put out by our very own Fastest Man Alive! Flash, was anyone hurt in the fire?"

The camera panned to show the Flash, who was slightly dirty from soot but no worse for wear, and was grinning at the reporter as he answered "Thankfully no one was hurt too seriously, although there is one cat covered in soot that might beg to differ, at least going by the marks he left on my suit" here he turned to show the camera some scratch marks and slight tearing on the shoulder of his suit. "But that's not what you want to ask me, is it, Mrs. _West-Allen_?" His voice almost teaseing her.

Jinx was still sitting on the couch as she glanced next to her at her boyfriend, his true name still feeling foreign on her tongue as she asked: "Hey Wally?"

"Yeah, Jinx?"

"I know you said that the Flash is your uncle, but by any chance is that Iris West-Allen woman your Aunt?"

"What?! What makes you say that?!" Wally stared at her in surprise, wondering how she could figure it out so soon. Jinx raised an eyebrow as she listed things off. "Hmm, firstly that you have the same last name, secondly that she looks like you but older and a woman, and thirdly the fact that the Flash is currently flirting with her."

"Ok, you got me. Yeah, that's my Aunt Iris, and The Flash is her husband Barry Allen, a CSI for the CCPD."

"Cool, good cover for a superhero." Jinx smiled at him.

Back on the TV, the Flash was answering the reporter, also known as the Flash's wife and Wally's aunt. "Yeah, Kid Flash is still solo, but it was nice to work with him again. I've missed him."

"Is it true that he joined the Teen Titans?"

"Yes, he's a Teen Titan now."

"In that case why have you been working with him, if he already has his own team? Have things been getting more dangerous that you need his backup more often?"

"No, I asked for his help once or twice because we ran into each other as I was getting a crime alert, and since then we've just been teaming up for old time's sake." The Flash was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he finished talking, only to suddenly put a hand on the part of his mask covering his ears. "Sorry Iris, duty calls, gotta run!" He disappeared in a blur of red and yellow.

Now the screen changed to show the anchorwoman, who began to discuss Wonder Woman, who had apparently stopped a supervillain from robbing the Smithsonian.

The couple ignored the TV, as Jinx looked at Kid Flash curiously. "So why **have** you been working with The Flash more lately? Wouldn't he want to take you back to your parents? Or are things just that bad that you have to risk it to help?"

Wally blinked at her, his face blank until an understanding look took over. "Wha- Oh, that! Yeah, after I was gone for awhile, my uncle doing an unofficial crime scene investigation in my room to see what made me run away… he found proof of the abuse, in the form of old blood stains from before I got my powers and some new ones that didn't look like they were just leftover from fighting crime… and uh, I might have kept a journal for a few years, I didn't want to risk writing something about being a hero in it, so I stopped about a year after I got my powers."

"So he was apologizing for not believing you?" Jinx looked at him gently, reaching over to place her hand on his.

"Uh, yeah, sorta- he… he wants me to live with Iris and him. He brought all the evidence to the police, and they were able to charge my parents with abuse without me being there, since they had my old journal, the evidence, and apparently my mom testified against my father…" Wally answered slowly, reaching up to rub the back of his head as he waited for her reply.

"Wow… so, your parents… Wait, your uncle wants you to live with him?" Jinx looked subdued and empathetic, up until his words caught up with him. At this, she looked up at him with her mouth and eyes wide in surprise.

"Well- um, he asked, ok! I never said yes! I'm happy here with you, I don't need to live with them? I mean, ok, I miss them, but-but, if I live there you'll be here alone, and even if I visit every day it still won't be enough…. I _like_ being with you, I like us living together like this. And I guess I'm a little worried because I still don't know much about your past before HIVE, and **I'MSCAREDYOUMIGHTGEVILAGAIN**!" He talked slowly and awkwardly at first until he grew worried and scared and began to talk far too fast.

"Kid, how long has this been bothering you? When did he first ask?"

"Since two weeks ago. He asked me to have dinner with him and Aunt Iris, he had already told me about the court case, so I knew it would be safe, and I agreed… During dinner, they asked me to come back, to live with them and enroll back in school. I told them I wasn't sure because I'm living here with you. And it's not like you have anywhere else to go, right? I mean, I guess you could go live with the main Titans or Titans East, or maybe form a new team with some of the other Titans… but still…"

"Wally… do you _want_ to live with them? I've been on my own before, if you really want to go, to live with them and have a family, I don't want to hold you back. If I- if I had that chance, to have a happy, _safe_ family- I'd take it. We can still be together, I'll just live with the other Titans or something… I don't know" Jinx looked down, remembering her conversation with Jade, wondering if Jade was right if she really could go home, be Artemis again.

Wally looked at her worriedly, wanting to change the subject. "I do want to go live with them, but I'm not sure… I'll think about it. In the meantime, I was wondering if you wanted to go visit the main Titans today, I haven't seen Robin in a while."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have the time, as it would be nice to know what people think of this.


	3. Of Conversations and lunch

It had been a few quiet days in at the temporary HQ. They spent time together just being themselves , watching the TV, watching movies, and getting used to Jinx knowing about Wally's secret identity. He told her about his past, and tried to get her to share hers. She kept quiet, but would occasionally share small tidbits. They even had an animated movie night:

"So Jinx, I know you don't wanna talk about your past, but can you at least tell me your favorite movie from when you were a kid? Halloween Town or Nightmare before Christmas maybe?" Wally smiled kindly at the pink haired sorceress before throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Nah, actually 'Alice in Wonderland' was more my style." Said sorceress looked up at him from her half-hearted attempt to watch a movie.

"Seriously? I thought for sure it would involve pink, or magic… Or a big villainess" He gestured to her hair as he spoke.

"I mean, that was before I got like this… after… after I didn't have time for kid stuff." She glanced down at her lap, tugging on her sleeve quietly.

"How, how old were you? When did-" he couldn't get the words out without sounding rude, or being scared he'd upset her, so he stopped himself.

"I was about 8 when it happened, and I joined Hive a few months after." She hoped he wouldn't ask more questions. This was painful enough.

"Jinx, I know you hate talking about your past, but how does an b8/b year old join a criminal organization? Where were your parents?"

Where indeed. Sportsmaster certainly didn't mind selling her to HIVE, that's for sure. "Who do you think sent me there?" Did he really thinks she could have joined on her own?

"Oh… um… so do you have any other favorite movies?" He glanced back at the TV awkwardly.

"Even before I got my powers, I didn't really get to do a lot of kid stuff… Alice in Wonderland was kind of a fluke." A theater in Gotham had playing it as part of a promotion and Jade convinced their parents that it could be educational for her to see it after reading the book recently, but she wasn't going to tell Wally that.

"Okay… so, since you didn't watch a lot of movies as a kid, wanna watch some now?" Wally watched her carefully as he spoke.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" She motioned to the TV, showing some action movie where the hero was fighting some mobsters, or maybe they were aliens, she hadn't really been paying much attention.

"Yeah, but, you know, kids movies. We could have a movie marathon!" He smiled a very, very excited smile.

They sat through watching several old Disney movies and otherwise animated movies, most of which Kid borrowed from the main Titans Tower. (This confused Cyborg and Beastboy, who watched a red and yellow blur run by the television, taking one or two VHS or DVDs at once, and then returning a few hours later to return them and get more.)

A few days passed, and Wally received a communication from the Flash asking him to meet at a diner in Coast City, wearing civilian clothes(thus why they were meeting in Coast instead of Central or Keystone, as people are bound to recognize the boy still being put on missing posters, or maybe recognize Barry and wonder who the kid is with him.) Wally bid a goodbye to Jinx and went to meet with his uncle.

Wally ran the relatively short (for a speedster) distance to Coast City, glad it wasn't too far from his and Jinx's location. There he changed into a brown hoodie and jeans in an alleyway and then found the small diner. Barry was wearing his usual work attire of a long sleeved collared button up shirt covered by a sweater vest and tie, only missing his CCPD CSI identity card and his lab coat.

"Hey Wally, it's good to see you again." He smiled warmly at the teen, if a bit awkwardly.

"H-hey Uncle Barry. So what did you want to talk about that couldn't be done over the phone?" Wally slid into the booth, glancing around quickly to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"I wanted to know if you had thought about coming to live with Iris and me. Besides, I was already here for a team up with Green Lantern." Barry double checked his communicator, making sure his friend didn't need him.

"Oh, that… I've thought about it, but I'm just not sure how it would work." Wally looked down at the menu, frowning as he chose.

"How what would work? You'd live with Iris and I, and you'd go back to school." Barry looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but I'm a Teen Titan now, I have duties, I can't just walk away from that." Wally looked Barry straight in the eyes, serious and trying to get the message across.

"I thought you worked with a partner instead of with the main Titans." Barry took a bite from one of the many pastries in front of him as he talked.

"Yeah, but we still go on missions sometimes with the other Titans, besides I think Jinx would be lonely living in the bunker by herself. Not to mention it would be weird running halfway across the country everyday." They grew quiet as a waitress arrived to ask about Wally's order, he ordered a strawberry milkshake, 2 large fries, and two burgers. She brought him the milkshake right away and told him the rest would be out soon.

"Everyday? Why would you- Jinx is your partner right? Surely you two can still keep in touch, maybe meet on weekends, and she could always work with another Titan, or maybe she could use a break, some time off while you get used to being at home and working alongside the League and I." Barry tried to reason, knowing what it's like to work with a partner on occasion, such as right now with Hal, but still apparently not getting it.

"Wait, what about the League?!" The red-headed speedster did a double take, what was this about the Justice League?

"The League has taken notice of your work in Paris, and we want you, Robin, and Speedy to join us. We want to work with you." Barry put his food down as he spoke, trying his best "Serious and Diplomatic" impression.

"You want the Titans to work with the League?" Wally was shocked, to say the least, the league had barely acknowledged the Titans before this.

"Not-Not necessarily. I'd be fine with it, but the others aren't sure about those on the Titans we haven't worked with before. We want you. The Titans don't necessarily need you three. But Iwe/I do." Barry didn't want to scare his nephew off, and he truly thought more young heros working with the league could only be a strength, but his teammates sadly did not share this opinion.

"I'll think about it… but what about Jinx?" Was Barry really asking him to Iabandon/I Jinx? After everything they've been through together?!

"Like I said she can work with someone else, or maybe find a mentor, she's only been good for a few months, right? Are you sure this is a permanent change? And even if it is, maybe she can go home to her family, or live with the rest of the main Titans." Barry raised an eyebrow, if Wally really didn't want to live with him and Iris, couldn't he just say so? Before Wally could respond his food arrived, resulting in him quickly devouring one of the burgers, making it disappear in under a minute.

"That's great and all, Uncle Barry, but Jinx isn't just my partner in crime fighting, she's also my uh, girlfriend." Wally awkwardly wiped some ketchup off his cheek from his burger, hoping his mentor and uncle wouldn't react to badly to this news.

"You're dating her?! But she was a villain!" Barry was flabbergasted, didn't he teach his sidekick better than to bdate/b the enemy?

"Ex Villain! She's reformed! Besides, it's not like you've never flirted with a supervillain" Wally could remember plenty of times that his uncle distracted the villain or villainess with flirtations.

"I'm married to your Aunt!" Barry glanced at his wedding ring in confusion, he would never cheat on Iris!

"Yeah, but before that…. besides, I've Iseen/I you and captain cold. Not to mention some others, like Killer Frost, and-" Wally had a whole list planned, and fully planned on saying it all before he got interrupted.

"Enough, Wally, I get it. But seriously? You're a 15-year old kid. How serious can this relationship be?" Barry looked at Wally with worried eyes.

"Pretty serious Uncle B. She _needs_ me. She doesn't have anyone else. She isn't close to the other Titans, and she had to cut ties with her old friends because they were all villains." Wally needed her, too. She likes him for who he is now, not the kid he used to be, or the hero he could be. She sits across from him as he talks about physics with a fond smile on her face and calls him a dork. She likes to sketch everything from unicorns to the kitchen utensils to him; he breally/b likes it when she draws him. They work out and train together, figuring out how to work best as a team. They debate the news. They argue about little things like tv or pizza topping out of boredom but usually comprise and wind up cuddling. She even calms him down without even meaning to when he has an anxiety attack.

"So what about her family? Is she an orphan?" Barry wanted to understand, but he still worried that Wally was too young for such a serious relationship. Maybe the league could set her up with a legal guardian to take her in, make it so she isn't only relying on his nephew for emotional support.

"I don't know, probably? Maybe. She doesn't want to tell me about her past." Wally just wanted this conversation to bend/b, picking at his fries and dipping them in his milkshake.

"How much do you really know about her? What's her real name? Can you really trust her?" Can II/I trust her with byou?/b

"I Iknow/I I can trust her. But as for the other two I don't know… I don't even know how she got the way she is now… maybe she doesn't really even have a name other than Jinx… I asked her the other day, but… she didn't have an answer." Wally trembled, looking from Barry, to his plate, to the other patrons. Why couldn't Barry just accept Jinx? He glanced back at Barry and narrowed his eyes, hurt and angry at the accusation against one precious to him.

"Alright… maybe that was… out of line of me. Kid, I know she doesn't want to talk about it, but from what you're saying, she could probably use the League's help. If you can talk her into it, we can probably at least get her a therapist, to make sure she stays on the right path, and to help her with any issues she might have, which, if her childhood was anything like yours, and with having to go to a school for supervillains… she probably needs. I know you Titans like being independent, but the League is here if any of you need us." Barry felt dumb, he seriously did want to help, but he was probably doing more harm than good at this point. He knew the Titans probably didn't have that many resources (he knew for a fact that they got a lot of financial and technical support from Bruce Wayne, who had kept supporting his son even when they weren't on speaking terms) and after seeing what Wally had been through, and knowing many of the Titans were kids who ran away from home, were kicked out, or were orphaned or otherwise without a place to go, didn't want them to suffer.

"Thanks for that, Uncle B. It was a little mean of you to say that, but I know you're just worried about me." Wally had just finished speaking when his Teen Titans communicator went off "Sorry, I have to answer this… Hey Rob, what's up? Trouble in Jump? Alright, I'll go get Jinx and meet you at the T Tower… No she's not with me, I was meeting with the Flash… See you soon." He glanced up at Barry, shoulders slumping as he sighed and said "Sorry, but the Titans need me and Jinx for a mission in Jump City. Say Hi to Aunt Iris for me, bye!" He rushed out as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion from the regular patrons of the diner.

"Heh, he was in such a rush he didn't even finish his fries...Oh well, more for me!" He ate his food and Wally's leftover fries quickly, trying to figure out what he would tell Iris. Suddenly his comm. link buzzed "Flash here, what's up… oh hey Hal. Yeah, I finished talking to Wally, no I think I messed up. You found the guy? Great, I'll meet you there."

"Jinx, I'm home!" Wally entered the bunker, to find Jinx all dressed and ready at the door.

"I can see that kid, now come on, the others are waiting!"


	4. Of Misson Prep and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or Teen Titans, or any of the characters in this story unless otherwise stated by me.

Sorry that it took so long, but I'm going to start writing chapter 5 soon. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx arrived at Titans Tower to find that the rest of the Titans were gathered in front of Titans Tower waiting for the couple with the T-ship, seeing this, Wally stopped in front their friends and put Jinx down.

"Wally! I told you that we'd be late!" Jinx said to her boyfriend as she rolled her eyes at him, the Titans laughing at her statement until they realized what what she had called him, causing them to go quiet.

"Wally?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You _told_ her your secret identity?!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I did. I figured it was about time. And it's kinda weird for my girlfriend to only ever call me 'Kid Flash' or 'Kid'." Wally said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I get your point, but uh, are you sure that's wise? How much have you told her?" Robin asked.

"I've told her the important parts." Wally replied with a frown.

"We can discuss this later. For now we need to get going, come on, we'll have to brief you on the mission on the way. You're with me, Jinx is flying with Raven. And before you ask, it's because neither of you know how to fly this thing and I'll never hear the end of it from Cyborg if you crash his baby."

"Fair enough." Jinx said, knowing how much Cyborg loves his tech.

When Jinx climbed into Raven's portion of the T-ship she wasn't sure what to expect. Sure it was better than Starfire, or Beast Boy, but she wasn't really sure about what Raven thought of her now that she was good. She sat down and glanced over at the heroine before saying "Hi".

Raven grunted in reply.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes before both girls Titans Communicators went off. They answered their communicators and entered a 6-way call with the rest of the main Titans as well as Kid Flash.

"Ok guys, since KF and Jinx were late, I'm going to repeat the mission briefing. As you all know, when we stopped the Brotherhood of Evil a few months ago we froze all its members. Since then the UN has been dealing with the aftermath as well as incarcerating all the villains we froze in proper jail cells." Robin began.

"I'm guessing they didn't like the idea of opening a museum full of frozen supervillains" Kid Flash commented. Jinx frowned slightly at that thought, thinking of her former friends in the Hive 5 and her older sister.

"2 weeks ago when some of the villains were getting defrosted there was an attack. The villains Cheshire, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Mad Mod, and Mumbo Jumbo were all confirmed to have escaped." Robin said.

"Oh man! Please don't tell me we have to go after _all_ of them!" Beast Boy complained.

"Not to worry Beast Boy, the Justice League informed me that they'd handle Cheshire, as she is believed to be working with the League of Shadows, which is run by Ra's al Ghul. They don't want us getting involved with the Shadows and have promised to be on the lookout for Cheshire."

"I've heard of Ra's al Ghul. The League is probably right. We don't need to get involved with another dark organization so soon after the Brotherhood." Raven spoke, glancing over curiously at Jinx, whose eyes had widened at the mention of her sister.

"I was thinking the same thing Rae. That just leaves us with Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Mad Mod, and Mumbo. Jinx, you knew Gizmo and Wykkyd personally, do you know where either of them would go?" Robin continued

"Gizmo would either come home to Jump City, or head straight to where the best tech is. I'd suggest monitoring high tech labs or technology expos. He'll either jump right back into crime or go into hiding, in which case we probably won't see him for awhile. It's possible that him and Kyd Wykkyd would stay together and try to build a new HIVE 5, keep in mind though that they were never close. Despite being his former classmate and teammate, I'm not really sure where he would go. He might try to find Angel, if she wasn't frozen with the others. They, um, were a thing back at Hive Academy. If she's still frozen he might try to break he out, otherwise… He might try to find a new team, or go into hiding." Jinx answered, trying to figure out exactly what her ex-teammates would do.

"That's all helpful information Jinx. However that still leaves Mad Mod and Mumbo Jumbo unaccounted for. Titans East have offered to search locations in Great Britain on the off chance he returned to his home country. Meanwhile there have been sighting of Mumbo in Los Vegas, where he was apparently spotted taking over a magician's act. The audience didn't realize something was wrong until he ran off and all their wallets were missing."

"So we're going to Vegas? Dude, that is so cool!" Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Calm down Beast Boy, we're only going there to capture Mumbo, not to party." Raven spoke up.

"Ahem! Anyways we're going to canvass the scene and talk to any witnesses. The five of us will check out the venue and talk to the police while Kid Flash and Jinx search other locations in the city that Mumbo might hit. If any of us find anything we need to radio the others about it. I don't want us all taking him on at once. Jinx and Raven both have magic and should be able to handle him with a few of us helping decrease collateral damage. At least 2 of us should return to the T-Ship incase any of us are compromised by his spells."

Some time had passed since Robin's mission debrief and Jinx decided to ask Raven about the amulet from her sister.

"So Raven… You know a lot about magic, right?" Jinx asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what about it? You having problems with yours?" Raven didn't look away from the controls, monitoring the functions of the ship.

"Not exactly… I recently came into the possession of an amulet, one that's supposed to have magical properties." Jinx stared down at her lap.

Raven frowned as she turned to look at Jinx " _Please_ tell me you didn't steal something."

Jinx looked up at her fellow magic user with eyes wide as she quickly shook her head. "No! Um, an old friend of mine gave it to me."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the pink haired heroine. "A friend from H.I.V.E.?"

"No, a friend from… Before I joined Hive Academy. She claimed I could use it to block my powers." she glanced back down at her lap.

"Block them? Why would you want to do that?" Raven was looking at Jinx with her head tilted.

"I guess it was in case I ever want to give up the hero thing and just be a regular civilian." Jinx crossed her arms and looked to the window.

"A regular civilian with pink hair and eyes?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Supposedly the amulet would change that, too. Apparently it would make me look like I used to before I got my powers." Jinx answered

"You weren't born with them?" Raven looked surprised as she asked this.

"No… I was, I guess the word would be cursed, with them when I was a kid. I was 8 when it happened." Jinx answered, glancing down at her pale grey arm, remembering a time when it was a much darker tan color.

"Oh. So I may be wrong, but I would think this amulet would have to be specialized to your powers for it to work. How… How did your friend get it?"

"I don't know. She has… Connections." Jinx answered awkwardly.

"Ok… Well if you I can take a look at it later when the mission's over, assuming you didn't bring it with you?" Raven said

"Uhm, no, I didn't bring it with me. Hopefully I can just get kid to pick it up for me when we without asking any questions… Good thing I put it in the bag I keep my pads in." They both chuckle at that.

* * *

Ok then, sorry for the long wait, truth be told I wrote this chapter in September, thought I posted it, and started planning chapter 5. And when I went to write chapter 5 I noticed that chapter 4 was missing…


	5. Of Vegas and missions

**Sorry that it took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, Artemis Crock, Tigress, Jinx, Wally West, or Kid Flash.**

* * *

Soon after Jinx and Raven finished talking, the T-ship landed on the roof of a building in Vegas. The building was across the street from a Casino, which Robin explained was where the incident with Mumbo Jumbo had occurred. The main Titans would be going to the scene of the crime to investigate, while Wally and Jinx would investigate a few locations that Mumbo may decide to hit next. For this part, they would go incognito.

"How can I go incognito? My pink hair and eyes give me away." Jinx asked.

"Don't worry Jinx, we've come prepared. I had Cyborg make you a hologram ring similar to what he used when he went undercover at H.I.V.E Academy. We weren't sure about your preference about how you would want to look, but we didn't have time to ask. It has a default setting that will help you blend in, it will also cover your clothes so that it'll look like you're just wearing jeans and a grey hoodie, not your uniform." Robin explained.

"Although I could make some quick adjustments if you want." Cyborg offered, remembering how nice it had been to wear a disguise of what he had once looked like before his accident, and wondering if she would like something similar.

"Thanks, Cyborg." Jinx said to her former crush.

"Alright, then why don't we go back on the ship so I can make the adjustments, the others can work on setting up surveillance and I think Robin had something to give to Kid Flash." He looked at Robin before walking back towards the ship, Jinx following after a moment, stopping to kiss Wally on the cheek before following Cyborg.

Once they were standing in front of Cyborg's section of the ship he opened a compartment next to the steering wheel and pulled out a small metal bracelet and some tools. Cyborg began setting things up and spoke as he did so.

"How have you been Jinx? We never really had a chance to talk after the battle in Paris. Congrats on turning over a new leaf by the way, and on your relationship with Kid Flash." Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cyborg. It's been good. A little hard to adjust, but it's nice to not be a bad guy anymore. It's also nice to not be surrounded by people who only want to use me. And Kid Flash is great." Jinx responded.

"That's good. So, what do you want the illusion to look like, I can't make any major changes but, figured you might want something that resembles what you would look like without your powers, that's what I did when I went undercover at HIVE, and it was nice to be the old me again for a little while…" Cyborg said.

Jinx tried not to look too surprised. Since that's precisely what Jade wants, to make Jinx look like Artemis again, the 'old her'. "That actually, sounds pretty cool Cyborg. I don't want feel comfortable saying much, but I was born a blond. And my mother's Vietnamese. So maybe you could make the illusion match that? I don't have any photos to go by, and it might be for the best, since I don't want anyone to recognize me, I don't think anyone would, but I can't be too sure."

Cyborg was surprised to hear that. Mostly because he didn't expect her to give up any personal information so willingly. "That would work. I'm surprised you were willing to tell me that. Thanks. I figure you don't want the others to know?"

"Yeah, I'm not really ready to talk about my past. I told Kid Flash a little bit of it recently but still…. So you can do it?" Jinx looked up, hope visible in her pink eyes.

Cyborg grinned "Yup. Won't take me long. You can go rejoin the others and I'll be over in a minute."

Jinx walked over and saw everyone congregated at the edge of the rooftop, Raven was meditating, Starfire was standing next to Robin (who was watching the casino through binoculars), Beast Boy was… apparently trying to smell Mumbo Jumbo by turning into a wolf? Just as she was looking around for her partner she felt a familiar breeze and suddenly there he was beside her, grinning and unmasked. Apparently what Robin had given him was a baseball hat and a pair of glasses, and he had changed into the clothes he had previously been wearing to meet with his uncle. (A brown hoodie and jeans) He was noticeably still wearing his blue contact lenses. "Wally? What's with the hat and glasses?" She asked curiously.

"Hey, Slowpoke. Robin gave me these to help draw attention away from my face In case anyone recognizes me. Even though my uncle knows where I am, I'm still listed as a missing kid so my name and face still come up on lists of missing and exploited kids, and we don't need to be bothered by anyone when we're out searching for Mumbo. Plus, the glasses can do some useful stuff like thermal vision."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Cyborg came back over, handing Jinx the holographic bracelet before rejoining the other Titans. Robin went over some things again, before sending both Jinx and Kid Flash lists of possible places that Mumbo Jumbo may attack next, or may be hiding out in, sending the information to their communicators.

Soon enough the other Titans left to roof, and Wally turned to Jinx. He eyed the metal bracelet before joking "Should I be concerned that Cyborg is giving bling to my girlfriend?"

"Haha, very funny Wally." She answered

"Hey so, what did you decide? Did you keep the default look or…?" Wally inquiredShe answered him by placing the bracelet on her wrist, making her appearance change to that of a girl with short blonde hair slightly taller than she really was (to make up for the heels and hair) with brown eyes and tan skin. Her face had hints of an Asian heritage.

Wally looked at his girlfriend in surprise, not expecting anything more than maybe adding some pink, or adding something punk to her clothes. "Wow… is that what you used to look like?"

"It's similar… My Mother was Asian, and I had blond hair I inherited from… my father… but this isn't exact, and I can't be sure what I would look like now since all I have is memories of what I looked like as a kid…" Jinx said, pulling on her (now invisible) bangs nervously.

Wally was, understandably, surprised to see her without all the pink, and even more so to think that this may be somewhat what she would look like without her powers. As much as he'd love her either way, he secretly admitted to himself that he preferred her with her pink eyes and hair.

Eventually, they left the rooftop and began checking places on Robin's list. They hadn't had any luck so far, good or bad. However, that was soon to change. They were at another casino with a magician's act. There wasn't a performance happening at the moment, but, there was one later that day, which the performers were already preparing for. They decided to sneak in and see if they could find any sign of Mumbo Jumbo, perhaps if they were lucky he was already staking the place out and they could catch him by surprise.

They were sneaking around backstage when it happened; they had slipped in a back door and were in their way to the stage, figuring that they would be able to check if there was any sign of Mumbo when suddenly Jinx heard a female voice behind her:

 _"Ekam eht s'lrig secaleohs eit rehtegot"_ She tripped and tried to look behind her, seeing a dark-haired girl wearing casual clothing.

"Jinx, is everything ok? I heard something." Wally asked without turning around, he was busy using the glasses to look for any suspicious heat signatures.

"Kid, watch ou-!" She was interrupted as a different voice, this one masculine, say _"Gag reh htiw a anadnab."_ And suddenly a colorful bandana appeared, covering her mouth and gagging her. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be dressed as a magician, top hat, and everything. He motioned to a nearby clothing rack and said _"Niartser mih."_ Causing the clothes to jump off the rack and wrap themselves around him, creating an effective straitjacket.

"Kid Flash. What are you doing here? And who's your friend? I can tell she's a magic user." The magician asked the restrained speedster, who in response just vibrated through the restraints, immediately going to Jinx's side and picking her up, gently pulling the gag off of her.

Wally glared up at the magician. "Zatara."

"Does your uncle know you're here? Do you need my help with something?"

"No, I'm here on Teen Titans business. We're looking for Mumbo Jumbo. He recently escaped prison and attacked a magic act here in Vegas. We thought he might hit yours next." Wally had put Jinx down but was stand protectively in front of her, not trusting the Leaguer (or the mysterious girl who had used magic to trip Jinx)

"I heard about that. We? You still haven't told me who your friend is, or why she's wearing a disguise." At this Jinx sighed in annoyance before pulling off the holographic bracelet, causing the illusion to fade.

"I was wearing the disguise so we could sneak around without drawing attention to ourselves. My appearance tends to draw attention." She said this as she adjusted her uniform, feeling awkward now that she realized that she's meeting a member of the Justice League. "My name is Jinx. I'm Kid Flash's partner. We were looking for signs of Mumbo while the other Titans check the scene of the crime and speak with the police."

"Jinx? I heard of you. You're the one who used to be a villain, correct? The league helped the Titans get you pardoned after the incident in Paris. I'm surprised to see you working with a speedster, typically they hate magic." Zatara said.

Jinx blushed in response. "I appreciate the League's assistance in getting my name cleared. Kid Flash is the reason I left the Hive 5 and joined the Titans. He showed me I could be something more."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **For starters I want to clarify that the holographic bracelet isn't permanent, and that it Doesn't make her look like Artemis. It does make her look like a tan girl with blond hair and Asian features, but as cyborg just made this with a vague description it's more like a very realistic Mii, so it's not close enough to her true appearance that Kid Flash (or anyone else) will be able to connect the dots on that alone.**

 **I wasn't planning on including Zatara (or Zatanna) so early, but then I realized that I'm writing a chapter where they are fighting an evil magician in Las Vegas, and I just couldn't resist including them. This probably won't amount to much plot wise, other than Artemis already recognizing Zee (and Zee thinking that there is something familiar about Artemis, which to be fair Wally and Dick will already think so)**

 **Points to whoever noticed the reference to Wally's line in Depths "Dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?". I couldn't make him say exactly that, but I couldn't resist adding something along those lines, lol.**


End file.
